Everything's Perfect Now
by Cinder Snow
Summary: Donovan Butler, Juliet's son, is madly in love with Artemis Fowl the third. She is everything to him, his past, his present and hopefully his future. But what if something got in the way of them? What if someone tried to betroth her to another? Will Holly coming back to her daughter affect Artemis III's new life? Please read and review! I'm no good at descriptions!
1. Chapter 1

"Artemis, Artemis Fowl the third," stated the stony faced girl as she out stretched her hand. The girl had striking features; raven hair that rested on her shoulders; her blue eyes showed her fierce determination, hazel flecks scattered through them. She was pretty, in a pointy sort of way. Her eyes were spaced slightly further than the normal person. She was wearing a suit rather like her fathers, though her chest definitely more bulgy than her father's.

"I take it this is the home of Holly Fowl?" asked Artemis. The red headed lady in the doorway nodded. Her hair had grown out and it was pulled into a high ponytail. Holly did not look a day over twenty-five.

"Are you … Artemis' daughter?" she asked slowly her blue and hazel eyes intently gazing at the fifteen year old at her door.

"Yes Madam, and I believe, your's as well. But of course you knew that, as you left Father when I was an infant." Artemis said coldly. Holly was taken aback by the sudden ferocity of this girl.

"I only wanted you to know Father is ill and has been asking for you. I will be taking my leave now Mrs Fowl," She said taking a step away from the door and striding toward a familiar black Bentley.

A young man was stood at the door of the car, his striking looks confirming him a Butler. His sandy blond hair was mussed up in a "bad boy" look. His dark eyes glinted in the Irish sunlight as he closed the door once his charge had entered the car.

"Wait!" Holly shouted running out before the Butler could enter the car.

"Please, give me a few moments to gather a few belongings and take me with you!" She cried, hammering her fists on the shatter-resistant-extra-tinted windows. It rolled down smoothly, barely making a whisper as it came to a stop.

"Mrs. Fowl I will allow you ten minutes to pack some things and then we will leave. However if you are not ready by ten minutes we will leave without you." Artemis said coldly. Holly ran inside quicker than you could say 'D'Arvit'.

"Donovan, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" asked the raven-haired girl. She peered out the window to gaze at the muscular 17 year old. He looked her directly in the eyes, a hard feat that not many could accomplish. Donovan Butler was one of the three men and two centaurs who could look her dead on and not fear a thing.

"Of course Artemis, you only wish the best for your Father, which is reasonable." He stated calmly and he took her outstretched hand.

Donovan Butler, the bodyguard of Artemis Fowl the third. They had been childhood friends and he had always protective of the younger girl. He had only recently taken up the job of being her bodyguard, but it's not like he would allow any one the safety of his childhood love.

"Here she comes, Artemis, ten minutes on the dot," he smirked opening the door for the older lady to enter the car. Holly rushed out, red faced and puffing heavily. Obviously she hadn't been out much. She turned to her godson and embraced him tightly.

"Aunt Holly, I missed you!" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped a strong arm around her.

"And I you, Donovan!" she whispered back. A sigh was heard from inside the Bentley as Artemis the third checked her Rolex watch.

"If you would kindly enter the vehicle, I wish to see my Father before his illness turns fatal," Artemis muttered coldly, buckling her seatbelt. Holly broke away from Donovan and turned to climb inside of the car. She made her way inside, and sat on the seat that faced her daughter.

"So, Artemis … what have you been up to all these years?" she asked attempting to start a conversation. The girl continued to stare out of the window, not bothering to answer her Mother's question.

"Artemis, it's rude to ignore people," smirked Donovan from the front seat.

"I haven't done anything illegal, if that's what you want to know. I got my streak for justice from you, to be honest." Artemis said staring at Holly with eyes like sapphires.

"Uncle Myles and Uncle Beckett continue to visit even though they miss you; Minerva has brought her son, Pierre, over at least once every three months for five years now. You know of him?" asked the raven-haired girl.

Holly nodded; she met Pierre when he was still a babe. No doubt he was a handsome young man by now, but sadly he hadn't inherited his Mother's intellect. Of course everyone noticed that he wasn't as near as smart as Artemis the third when he only started mumbling and garbling words at eighteen months and she was dismantling Arty's super computer.

"Uncle Foaly, Aunt Caballine, Flash and I still see each other every month when I go down to visit them for a weekend or so. Flash and I have grown closer these past few years; rather unlike we were when I was an infant."

Holly remembered like it was yesterday. Flash (Foaly and Caballine's son, born 2 ½ years older than Artemis) and her daughter were like sandpaper and silk. Flash being the silk and Artemis the sandpaper. They didn't get along at all as children, Flash preferring to play with hard drives and computer towers while Artemis would be adventuring outside.

"I am currently getting an education at a Dublin Private Highschool with Donovan, even though I've finished the curriculum already and am halfway doing an engineering apprenticeship online. I work at a local animal shelter and am at least _trying_ to lead a normal life." Finished the annoyed Artemis Fowl III, who was scowling as the countryside rolled past her window.

They sat in silence for a while longer till they found themselves turning into a gravelled drive. The large wrought iron gates of Fowl Manor loomed into view as the rounded a corner. Donovan mumbled something into the intercom and the gates swung open.

"Welcome to Fowl Manor," muttered Artemis darkly as she adjusted her suit quickly. Holly gasped the garden beds had been filled with flowers of every colour. Hedges were in topiary shapes, one a centaur; another one a pixie. Five more in the distance resembled dwarfs.

"It looks wonderful! Who did this?" asked Holly in delight. Artemis shrugged and unbuckled her seat belt.

"I like to garden," she said simply, exiting the car as it came to a halt.

Holly scrambled out of the vehicle dragging her suitcase with her. The growing tablet she had swallowed before answering the door to Artemis was now wearing off and she was becoming more elf like. She noticed as she shrunk that Artemis the third was only about 4 ft. 5._ Funny_, she thought, _she must have gotten a few more attributes from me than I thought._

Artemis pushed the heavy doors open after inserting a key into the lock. Holly walked inside with Donovan in front of her. It was just as she left it, the entrance hall still as beautiful and regal as it was long ago.

"This way," Artemis called from the bottom of the stairs. Holly walked with her around the corridors familiarizing herself with the Manor once more.

"You can leave your things in here and I'll take you to Father," mumbled the young girl opening one of the guest room doors.

Once Holly had her suitcase at the foot of her new bed she hurried out into the corridor once more. They walked in silence till Artemis came to a stop. She pointed to a room that Holly recognized as the one she and Artemis II shared when they were happily married.

"Just in there, if you need me I'll be in the study," Artemis III muttered walking away from the woman she was still yet to trust. Holly wandered into the room taking a glance around, nothing much had changed other than the fact that Artemis' crib was not in there. And then lying on the bed, pale and thinner than he used to be, was her husband, Artemis Fowl the second.

"Holly?" he said, his voice slightly weak. He raised an arm as she rushed to the side of the bed and climbed onto it to sit next to him. She caught hold of his hand and laid it on her cheek, tears welling in her eyes.

"Artemis! I'm so sorry," she whispered kissing his hand softly and looking into his own mix-matched eyes. He sat up and kissed her passionately on the lips, trying to get as much of her as possible.

"I missed you," he croaked, tears forming in his own eyes. He smiled a little showing that he was still as handsome as he was long ago. She pulled him into a tight embrace that he returned.

"I missed you too," she whispered in his ear as she clung to him tightly. Arty buried his head into her shoulder, tears running down his cheeks. They heard high heels clicking on the marble floors outside of the door.

"Missy! Missy, where are you?" shouted a muffled voice from outside the door. Holly looked up to see Angeline Fowl burst through the bedroom door.

"Holly!" cried the now older woman, who still did not seem to age. Her blonde hair was sat in a bun as she scurried about the Manor. Angeline threw herself onto Holly and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, Holly my dear it is so good to see you again!" she exclaimed loudly. Holly returned the gesture by squeezing the older lady.

"Have either of you seen Missy?" Angeline asked pulling away from the small elf, looking at Arty (who shook his head) and back to Holly.

"Uh, Mum, who is Missy?" asked Holly. At that moment Artemis III ran into the room, her cheeks flushed from running.

"Yes, Grandmother, what is it?" asked the fifteen year old girl. She had changed out of the suit and was now in a turquoise long sleeve top, that rested on her shoulders and showed all of her collarbone; black leggings and coffee coloured ugg boots, which adorned her feet. Her raven-black hair was tied into a ponytail with her fringe hanging over her left eye.

"Oh, I was just getting worried about your whereabouts. You know I worry too much, your just like your Father and I had to keep an eye on him at all time," smirked Angeline as she glanced over at Arty.

"Anyway, I believe it is time for dinner!" she exclaimed in delight. Before anyone could come through the open door a loud blonde woman bounded toward Holly.

"HOLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Juliet shouted as she ran in, tackling Holly fiercely as they 'bear' hugged the hell out of the other.

"Mom! Please don't excite yourself anymore than you already are; you're ready to pop any day now," shouted Donovan as he raced through the door and into the crowded room. He found the small 3ft Holly curled up on top of Juliet, her elfin ears to the bulging stomach.

"Yup, baby number three!" Grinned the excited Jade Princess.

"Congrats, Julie!" Holly shouted.

"Heavens! What's going on in here?" Butler said striding through the door. His eyes fell on the elf and he scooped her up off of Juliet and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, Holly," he said as he set her down.

Holly looked around the room, at her family. They were all grinning broadly, well all except Artemis III who was scowling. But it didn't seem right … someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Dad," she asked innocently. Angeline smiled weakly and her cast her eyes at the ground as tears formed in them.

"He passed away, dear, three years ago," she said quietly, trying not to cry. Donovan helped Juliet up who escorted Ms Fowl out as the elf stood there, shell-shocked.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she whispered, crumpling to the ground.

"Yes, well there's a lot you don't know," growled the pissed off Missy (Artemis III). Donovan laid a hand on her shoulder, seeing that she was about to cry as well.

"Missy! Don't talk to your Mother like that!" Arty exclaimed, climbing out of bed and helping his wife up.

"That woman is not my mother! She is the whole reason you got ill, just like Grandmother did when Grandfather was missing!" she shouted, pointing at Holly. Her whole body shook slightly, telling everyone that she was _way_ past angry.

"How can you welcome her back into our life so easily? She broke your heart and left me without a mother! You may be able to forgive her, but I cannot! I refuse to!"

"Missy," Donovan said quietly as he pulled her hand signalling for her to follow him outside.

"And you know what else, don't think yourself apart of the family in my eyes!" Artemis the third shouted as Donovan pulled her gently out of the room, tears spilling from her eyes.

"She's just going through a rough patch," Butler mumbled as he helped the married couple up.

"No, she's right. I was never here for her and I really don't blame her for hating me, I would hate myself if I was in her shoes." Holly whispered. Butler muttered something about making a vegetarian dish for Holly as well and shuffled out of the room.

Donovan POV

I sat at the table and watched as my Missy bore holes into the table with her eyes. She poked at the food on her plate but none passed her lips. Her beautiful pink lips. The silence was absolutely killing me when Artemis began to talk.

"Well, isn't this nice! A whole family dinner and everything is perfect now you're here, my love!" he said loudly, as if boasting to an unseen enemy. He reached over to his left and laid his hand over Aunt Holly's, she smiled up at him, lovingly and I was reminded of when I was younger.

"So it wasn't perfect before, despite what I did?" Missy mumbled pushing her plate away from herself. Artemis looked up a quizzical look upon his face.

"Did you say something my dear?" he asked innocently. It was no surprise that he didn't hear her seeing as we were at least five metres away from them. But for a genius, Artemis sure could be dumb.

"Nothing Father, I'm going to make a start on the dishes," she said rising from her seat. I waited until she was in the kitchen before I stood up.

"I had better help out," I said running out with my empty plate. I found Missy standing just before the sink, but something was wrong. Her body was rigid and slightly shaking. I noticed something drip to the ground, something dark in colour. A sickly sound was made as she drew something away from her body, a small silver knife, covered in blood.

She turned noticing me in the entranceway. I dropped my plate and ran to her side as she turned away from me. The plate made a fearful crush upon the flagstone floor and everyone was soon running to see what had happened.

"I-I accidentally sliced my hand," she mumbled as she ran her hand under the cold tap. I found a tea towel and wrapped it around to help staunch the bleeding. Holly came through the door first; she saw the blood on my hands and immediately turned on me.

"Donovan how could you!" she shouted. I held my hands up in surrender and explained what had happened quickly. Holly fussed over Missy as the young Fowl huffed in annoyance.

"Here, let me heal it," Holly muttered blue sparks playing at her finger tips already. Missy ripped her hand away from her biological mother. "It can heal properly by itself," she growled pushing her way out of the now crowded door way.

I cleaned everything up and loaded the dishwasher as fast as I could; I wanted to see how Missy was doing.

**Missy POV**

I slammed the door for the study shut. I couldn't believe her! The nerve of asking to heal me after all she had done to me. She was going to have to heal the rift between us before she could heal any of my limbs. I heard an knock on the oak door and checked the cameras to see it was only Donovan.

He had always been there for me. That sweet smile; the dark green eyes and the way he could always make me feel better. I remembered when we were children and he had saved me from a number of things, and he had also saved me from my dark decent. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

I opened the door and came face to face with him. A crooked smile came upon his face as he held up a bandage and antiseptic. I moved out of the way for him to enter what was now my study.

"Sit down so I can clean your cut," he snickered as I struggled closing the heavy door with my wounded hand. I sat in the large faux leather chair that was once my fathers and held out my hand. He cleaned it gently and once he had finished tying the bandage he left a trail of soft kisses on my hand. I blushed like a neon light as he looked up at me grinning.

"All better!" he cried, lifting me off of my seat and into his lap, making me taller. We had done this as children when I couldn't reach the computer keyboard. I laughed as he turned on the computer for me and burrowed his face into my shoulder. Didn't he know the things he did to me? Did he see me blush every time we would brush hands or if his face got to close to mine?

A mail icon came up on my screen and I realised it was Flash; I turned on my webcam and accepted his video call.

"What has my favourite female genius been up too?" came Flash's voice as his face came up.

"Well I just sliced my hand open and my mother is back, so otherwise, not so great," I laugh. Flash grinned, his brown eyes twinkling as though the stars had been captured inside of them.

"Ah, Missy what am I going to do with you?" smiled my pony boy. Donovan's grip tightened on my waist and his hand dug slightly into my side causing me to laugh loudly. It turned quickly into an all-out tickling war, Flash cheering me on as Donovan giggled.

"Oh hey kids!" came a voice from the computer screen. I froze, that didn't sound like Aunty Callie. Uncle Foaly's head filled the space behind his son's. I jumped up from the straddling position I was in to hold Don down.

"Hey Uncle Foaly! Got any new gadgets for me to try out?" I ask as Foaly pulls out a contact lens of sorts.

"Well I made a new iris cam, care to try it out when you come down next?" His face crinkling up as he smiled. I nodded excitedly hardly noticing that Flash was telling Donovan something.

"Well I gotta go, I have work now," Flash muttered as Foaly walked out of the room. I was confused. Flash working? Now that was a sight I was yet to see.

"Work?" Donovan asked as he put his chin on my shoulder. His breath tickled my neck as Flash explained he was working part time with Foaly in the Ops Booth at LEP Head Quarters. I nodded leaning into Donovan as Foaly bid his goodbyes and switched us off. I sighed as I felt my bodyguard's arms snake around my waist pulling me closer.

"So, what do we do now?" Donovan asked his voice muffled by my shoulder. I jumped off of his lap and looked out of the large window that led onto the balcony. I opened it to let in a little air as I heard Donovan come up behind me. I winced as he touched my hand and pulled me away.

"Well I guess I keep searching on the internet for the cure to cancer," I whisper. It was so hard to admit it, but I couldn't run from the fact that all of my father's symptoms were pointing in that direction.

"Uh, I think you should get some rest and get that hand healed before you do any strenuous typing on that computer," Donovan insisted. I felt my shoulders slump as I gave into sleep.

**Donovan POV**

I carried my tired charge to her large room and laid her down on the double bed. She looked so peaceful when asleep, she didn't have the constant furrowed brow, or the concentrated look in her eye. I brushed some stray hair out of her face; that beautiful raven hair of hers that framed her face perfectly.

Her chest rose and fell in her peaceful slumber. I chuckled softly, this girl, I could never get this beautiful angel out of my mind. I noticed her lips open slightly as she exhaled. How I wished to taste those lips though, I knew they were the ultimate forbidden fruit.

She could never love me. I was nothing compared to Missy. Besides her Father would never approve, Uncle would be on my case telling me it was dangerous to get too close to my charge. I had to have a detachment from her, so I wouldn't be distracted when protecting her. And Mom, what would she say? _Artemis is a lovely girl, but you and her could never be together. It just doesn't fit. _Yeah, like I could ever stop loving her.

I could listen to Missy breath and murmur all night, but I had to shut down her computer and hit the gym.

"Mffgn ….. Dono…van…mmm," She murmured as she rolled over her hand laying over my own.

"Shh, it's okay, time to sleep," I whispered, tucking the now messy hair behind her elfin ear she usually covered. She sighed as I trailed two fingers along her jaw, down her neck and across her exposed collarbone. A slight smile made its way on her pale face; the dim light making it even paler. I decided I should leave before the night slipped away from under me. I kissed her temple softly and leave the room shutting out all light.

After making my way back to Missy's study I turn off her super computer. I accidently knocked a small stack of papers off of the dark oak desk. I pick them all up and stack them slowly going through them. One was a drawing of a griffin and another one was a portrait of Flash. I smile at the sight of my other best friend in paper. It reminded me of what Flash had mouthed to me when Foaly and my angel were chatting. He had found a possible cure for cancer, but he didn't want to tell Missy in case he put too much pressure on her. I knew what he meant. Another few hundred stapled together was a short romance novel, she published for a quick way to get some money.

And then I found a photo, it was of me and Missy. It was last year, around Christmas time. She was on my back with her arms out like she was flying. Her face was crinkled up in laughter. It was before Artemis had gotten ill, when Mom declared herself three months pregnant and we were all happy.

I put it all back and left the dark room. Time to train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I hoped you liked the first chapter of 'Everything's Perfect Now'. And everything **_**is**_** now that I have 4 fantastic reviewers whom I love severely at the moment. Those reviewers being Xodiac 451, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, FowlFanGirl and Illovebooks. THANKYOU SO MUCH! Well I guess I should get on with the story, eh? Oh I thought I might add, if no one picked it up in the last chapter, Donovan is American! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl in any shape or form. That's Eoin Colfer's job.**

**Missy POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt a patch of warm sunshine on my back. Oh, Sunday how I've missed you! I felt the silk sheets of my comfortable bed between my slender fingers. _Wait a minute, how the hell'd I get here?! _And the one name I was hoping to think of popped into my head and escaped my lips.

"Donovan," I breathed. I had collapsed from exhaustion in the study and my poor, sweet bodyguard was forced to carry me up here. _I wonder where he is now?_ I thought to myself as I realised I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I peeled the slightly sweaty clothing from my body and ransacked my drawers for a sport bra and yoga pants. Once I was in that I made my way to the gym located down stairs. I heard laughter from inside the kitchen as I passed it.

I spied Juliet, Grandmother and _her _sitting at the bench, mugs in hand_._ I was furious! How could they accept her so easily? I sighed and ran down another flight of steps before coming to the gym door. I pushed it open to find it deserted, which was strange. I glanced up at the clock to see it reading 8.45. Usually Butler or Donovan were in here from 8.00 to 9.30. I guess not today.

I made my way over to the punching bag and let fly a couple of furious punches. I cried out in pain as I realised my hand was still bandaged and sore. I kicked the bag in frustration and moved over to a stack of throwing knives. Using my uninjured hand I threw the knives one by one. A large hand placed its own over mine and I was surprised to find Butler standing behind me. He steadied my now slightly shaking hand and as I let it fly the knife landed straight in the middle of the target.

"How are you this morning?" He asked his deep voice rumbling throughout the gym. I shrugged, still unable to comprehend that I, Artemis Fowl the Third, had been sneaked up on; By Butler no less. He smiled as the small scowl that I wore slowly evaporated.

"Butler, how can you all let her back into your lives so easily?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes. All I had wanted as a child was my Mother back home and to make my Father happy. Now I wanted nothing more but to have her out of my life.

"Artemis, your moth-, Holly has done a lot for the Fowls. She cured your grandmother, saved your father countless times, she's brought me back to life and she gave this family what it wanted most. You." He said softly. "Holly is the glue of the Fowl's. She held us together in tough times and when she was pregnant with you, the family could not have been closer. How could we not welcome her with open arms?"

I felt the tears spill onto my cheeks as my face grew hot. I sniffled, trying to hide the fact I was crying in front of the third most dangerous man in the world.

"Then, why did she have to leave," I cried out burying my face into Butler's stomach. I felt his large arms envelope my body and heard his feeble attempts to calm me. This man could take down an army single handily, but stick him in front of crying child and he was helpless.

"She was becoming human, little one. She had to get back to nature, become one with the earth once more. And still every weekend she would send a postcard or photo to you, because she loved you. She still does Missy; you are too blinded by hate and anger to see that." I smiled sadly as he finished his small speech.

I let out a small sigh and released myself from his embrace. Butler's old wise eyes held mine for the briefest of moments but I knew what it meant. _You will understand someday._

"Thank you," I breathed. Knowing that I needed a shower I exited the gym and headed up to my room. I once again tore the clothes from my stinking body and headed into my en suite. I turned the tap and let the hot water run over my bare skin.

Thoughts about my mother raced through my mind. Was she all I made her out to be? Could she still care? I massaged my scalp as I felt another migraine come on. Donovan decided to enter my thoughts at that precise moment, making me blush madly. Washing the excess conditioner from my hair I heard my bedroom door open and someone enter.

"Missy, you in here?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come. I turned off my taps and opened the shower door to grab my fluffy white towel. I quickly wrapped the material around my slim body and tucked the excess space into the top to hold them together.

"In the bathroom," I shouted to Donovan. I sauntered back into my bedroom, fully aware the towel only sat just below my behind and my collarbone and arms fully exposed. I found my body guard sitting on my bed in a singlet and jeans, dirt covering his arms and clothes. His eyes roamed my body but I concealed my reactions to it. I laughed as he wiped the back of his on his face leaving an earthy smear on his left cheek.

"What, what is it?" He cried hurriedly. I walked back into my bathroom and returned to his side with a damp cloth. I gently wiped away the dirt underneath his green eyes. He smiled up at me as I cleaned the last of the earth from his face.

"So Donovan, what is it you wanted?"

**Donovan POV**

"So Donovan, what is it you wanted?" she asked in her melodic voice. _You_, I thought to myself. I shook my head, trying to get out the dirty thoughts invading my mind. She was only wrapped in a towel and though I wanted to know what was underneath it I knew I couldn't.

"I was just checking if you were awake," I answered truthfully. She smiled and shooed me away, telling me it was impolite for her to be only in a towel and that I, myself should wash up. I was only a little dirty. A healthy coating of dirt is always good once in a while.

I couldn't get the image of her in that short towel that only just covered her. The way it moulded to her goddess-like figure, yet made her seem even more goddess-like when she didn't expose herself. I walked down the corridor to my own bedroom and entered the bathroom. Splashing water over my bare arms and face I got most of the dirt and I could get the rest later.

I found a pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. I looked under my bed to find my motorcycle boots. Grabbing my leather jacket on my way out of the room, I ran a hand through my messy hair, satisfied with it.

"Missy, Ready to go?" I asked my charge. She came out of her bedroom wearing a dark brown faux leather jacket over her black singlet, knee high boots and skinny jeans. She nodded running into the study to grab our helmets.

We had a tradition that we would always take a ride out to the country on a Sunday morning; and Mom would make us a small lunch.

I raced off to the garage to check if the bike needed a top up while Missy grabbed the 'picnic'. The two Harley's sat in the dark as I opened the door to enter the garage. And they're stood my babies; Harley and Harleen.

"Food's here," came the familiar voice of the love of my life. I turned to see her standing in the doorway, lunch bags in hand. She smiled down at me from the top step, god, what that girl did to me.

A mischievous smirk came about her face and she threw the lunch bags onto a nearby bench. She then found it funny to throw herself onto me. I caught her in my arms and felt her raven hair tickle my face. She laughed loudly, that sweet musical laugh I hadn't heard in a while. I twirled her around while she shrieked with laughter, before setting her down on Harley.

She smiled and slipped on her helmet after grabbing the lunch bags and putting them in her pockets. I went over to her and sat on the back of the bike. I was fully capable of riding it; she just liked to do it on our trips.

Before I knew it the garage door was open and I had to blink the glaring sunlight out of my eyes. I spied a figure holding up the door and from what I could tell it was Artemis. He walked toward us as Missy sighed in frustration.

"Missy, I thought we were going to spend Sunday together?" he asked, obviously hinting he didn't want me and her going out.

"I thought I should let you and Holly get reacquainted with each other. Besides Father, this is a tradition Donovan and I have been doing for a year now! I will spend time with you this afternoon," She said smoothly, taking her helmet of at the same time. I could see Artemis was at war with himself as he stuttered to find a reason for her to stay. He knew Missy would win this argument; she was sharper than him.

I felt Harley kick into life easily as Missy wheeled us out and took of down the drive. I felt her shoulders relax and she sat in the seat more comfortably. I hugged myself to charge in an effort to not fall off. She laughed as my grip tightened around her middle.

We drove a while before coming to a small track into a large meadow. We came to a stop and I felt a little calmer. Riding on a motorbike with a skilled (yet crazy) driver was hard.

"Donovan, you can let go of me now," Missy giggled as I noticed I was still clinging to her like a small child. I let go of her, a small scowl on my face. She swung her leg over the bike and sauntered off into the meadow, dancing around in the knee high flowers.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she shouted to me. She started running for the line of trees in the distance and I gave chase. She twirled around dodging my flailing hands and taunted me with her hands on her hips. She climbed a small tree and laughed as I ran toward it.

Missy's eyes widened as I took hold of her legs and hoisted he into the air. "Put me down! Put me down Donovan!" She shrieked over and over as I put her over my shoulder and walked over to the Motorbike to put my helmet on the handle.

"Donovan!" She wailed as I adjusted her writhing body on my shoulder. I walked over to a small patch of soft green grass and laid her down. She scowled up at me and kicked my legs out from underneath me. We wrestled for ten minutes before I grabbed her hands in my large one and held the tightly. I straddled the small girl underneath me and left her totally vulnerable.

**Missy POV**

I was straddled underneath him, my hands stretched above my head. I batted my eyelashes suddenly, leaving him with a confused expression marring his godly face.

"You know…" I started leaning up toward his face, our noses brushing slightly against each other. A blush made its way on his face as I brushed my lips against his cheek; I felt his hands loosen around my own and seized my chance.

"You know you really shouldn't get distracted on the job," I smirked flipping him over so I was now on top of him. He grinned up at me, his white teeth practically glowing in the sunlight. I laid down beside him and pulled out our squashed veggie burgers. I handed him one and took out my own, taking a bite of the vegetarian goodness.

"So, are you coming down to see Flash, Foaly and Caballine this time? Or are you still sulking that Flash and you had a lovers spat?" I asked, referring that I would soon be going down to Haven.

"We are not lovers!" he snapped. I guess he was still touchy from the day I found them in the sauna together, in nothing but towels. "And if you don't mind, can I come?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Don! I wouldn't dream of going without you!" I shrieked throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to my side. Why couldn't every day be like this?

I ate the last of my burger and started walking back to the bike, or as Donovan would say, his _baby. _I was reminded of when I asked him a question when we were younger, regarding the motorbikes he wanted.

"_So you want a motorbike?" I asked, my childish voice ringing through the halls of Fowl Manor. Donovan smiled and nodded his head vigorously. I laughed as he twirled me around, my little dress fluttering about my legs._

"_They're going to be my babies," He grinned as I sat down in the study on my Father's expensive Persian rug .I frowned._

"_If they're going to be your be your babies, who is the Mummy?" I asked. His brow furrowed in deep thought as he contemplated my question._

"_You!" he shouted taking my hand and threading his small fingers through my own._

My flashback sequence ended when I felt Donovan's hand upon my own.

"Nuh uh, I am going to drive this time, I don't want you hurting our baby," I was shocked. He actually remembered saying that? I shrugged and swung my leg over 'Harley'. He passed me my helmet so I could put it on before we left. I felt Harley start to purr and quickly shoved the safety equipment on my head. I flung my arms around Donovan as he took off faster than I ever would.

"And you say I can't drive?" I shouted into the wind. He laughed and slowed down a little for me. I sighed in relief, was this really what Donovan went through every time I drove? In what seemed like seconds we were pulling up the drive and I saw Holly sitting on the stairs leading up to the grand entrance.

She lifted her head as we started to park in the still open garage. "Welcome home!" She said, holding a water bottle out for me and another for Donovan. I took the water and mumbled thanks before going inside.

"Missy, we need to get you ready quickly!" shouted a voice from upstairs. I ran up the stairs to investigate when Juliet popped her head out of my door, beckoning for me to hurry up. I rushed into the room, expecting to see a devastating sight. Juliet was holding up a flowery summer dress from one of my trips to France. This only meant one thing.

"How much time have got?" I asked my Father who was stood at the door, in a silk blue shirt and tan dress pants, Loafers adorned his feet. He held up his hands signalling ten minutes. I sighed, stripping to my bare skin in front of Juliet and Grandmother. Father closed the door as the ladies got me ready.

I wasn't embarrassed, Juliet was practically my aunt and … Grandmother was Grandmother. They slipped the dress over my head and left me to do my makeup. I picked up my eyeliner when I saw the door open out the corner of my eye. Holly entered my room shyly, rather like a small child. I sat down in front of my dressing table and peered into the mirror.

"May I help you with your hair?" she asked standing behind me. I noticed she was a lot taller now and figured she must take Foaly's growing pills when in the presence of most humans. I waved my hand as if to signal I didn't care. She braided my hair and spun it into a bun, clipping it into place.

"You have beautiful hair, rather like your father's," she murmured, twirling my fringe around her long slender finger, giving it a small curl in the process. She laid her tan hands on the sides of my face, cupping my cheeks gently. I stood up shaking the tall woman from me and walked over to my closet, carefully selecting a pair of black high heels, making my short frame seem taller. I stalked out of my bedroom, furious with myself for letting her help me.

"Just act like a normal human being," I growled to her quickly as she followed me into the corridor. She smiled sadly, probably figuring out that I still wanted nothing to do with her. I fixed my face into a smile and joined the rest of my family in the grand hall. I nodded to Butler to open the door as soon as we heard the bell.

"Missy!" cried the voice, whose body then decided to envelope me in a sweet embrace.

**YES, A CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know, we all hate them. BUT I wanted to run a little competition to see who could figure out the visitors. I've made it fair, the characters have been mentioned briefly and I slipped a hint in this chapter. Good luck to you all who give it a go! Don't forget to leave a review so I can see what you think. Needs more angst or more romance (if that's possible) or perhaps needs a little more action? Leave your thoughts and I will try my best to do them for you! Thanks for reading!**

**- Miracle**


	3. Chapter 3

OMIGOSH! … You guys must hate me for making you wait so long I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REEEALLY SORRY! I just haven't had the motivation to write for this story, let alone all my other ones :/ Anyway, let me make it up to you with an extra loooooong chapter! And the winner to the competition will be announced at the end of this chapter! I'm also really sorry if you think that Artemis, Holly, Mrs Fowl, Foaly, Butler and any other Colfer Character is acting a little OOC, it's probably because I'm not intellectual enough to figure out how they would actually speak … :/ … SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl (but I own Missy, Donovan, Flash and Pierre!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Missy POV**

"P-Pierre!" I stammered, trying to hold back the grimace about to explode on my face as the French-American pretty much jumped on me as soon as he got through the grand door. His mother, Minerva stalked through the door right after him.

"How are you? I hope you've been well without moi, Ma Cherie!" he cried in delight, pulling me into another hug. I could see Donovan scowling from the other side of the room, clearly not liking the amount of contact Pierre was making.

"I am well Pierre, but what about you?" I asked trying to reverse the attention I was getting. In the corner of my eye I watched, as Minerva was no doubt re-introduced to Holly, whom shook her hand with a little more force than necessary. It was obvious there was no love lost between the two women, as Butler had told me all of my Father's adventures with Holly when I was younger, especially the time Minerva had her captured.

I tuned Pierre out as he tittered on about his new house in Brooklyn, and what a terrible state the rose garden he left behind in his birthplace, France, was in. I nodded absent mindedly as I watched Minerva look over her shoulder at me. She faked a smile then turned back to my father, laying a hand on his forearm. _Just give me a moment; I need to talk to Missy. _I heard her say, my elf-like ears picking up the quiet comment. I turned my attention back to Pierre as I heard the annoying clicking of my godmother's Gucci high-heels.

"And then when I told the gardener about my _belles roses_ being all wilted he just …" I caught the last bit of what Pierre was saying as Minerva patted him on the shoulder and quietly told him to go and catch up with Donovan. He complied her request after leaving my presence with a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Missy dear! How are you? I heard you're due to turn seventeen soon!" squealed Minerva as fake as could be. I nodded politely and looked over her shoulder to see Pierre and Donovan standing in silence.

"Yes Minerva I turn seventeen next week, I'm good and what of yourself?" I asked politely not wanting to seem rude. She chattered about herself for a few minutes while I patiently listened to her, trying not interrupt her by saying something rude like _"oh you got another boob job?" _Holly kept glancing in my direction worriedly and I figured she was worried what Minerva was talking to me about.

"Missy? Artemiiis?" I heard Minerva call, snapping me back to reality. She was waving a hand in front of me, with a confused expression upon her fake, plastic face.

"Oh sorry, Minerva I'm just a little dizzy! I must've spaced out on you for a moment, you know how hay fever is don't you?" I laugh. She smiles and tells me she has important things to discuss with my Father. I grimace as she pinches my cheeks and scurries off in her dainty high heels, telling me to run along like a good girl.

I shake my head and turn around to retreat to my study when I bump into Pierre, who just happened to be standing behind me, grinning like an idiot. He looked at me curiously as I stumble backwards into the arms of Butler. I was confused as to why Donovan hadn't come to rescue me and scold me, saying that I was too clumsy for my own good.

"If it's Donovan you're looking for I sent him upstairs with my luggage to place in my regular guest room," beamed Pierre, looping an arm through mine and proceeding to ascend the grand staircase. I listened patiently as he led me to my study and opened the heavy oak door for me.

I entered the room, making a beeline for my desk, when two large hands grabbed my hips and steered me toward the large fireplace on the other side of the room. The same Persian rug from my Father's time still lay on the floor and the comfy brown leather armchairs accompanying it. Pierre sat down on the one to the left, facing away from the door and pulled me into his lap.

"Pierre, let go! I have an assignment to finish for school!" I whined, trying to squirm from his tight grip around my waist. I kicked, wailed, moaned, whined, groaned and shouted for him to let me go, but he held onto me like a leech.

"Oh come of it Artemis, we both know your more prepared than the teacher," argued Pierre. "We both know that you have a chart/slide show/model made up for it; a two page long bibliography from the night you gathered information, which was the night you were given the assignment and four copies of your approximate eight minute-long speech saved on you laptop, one is a rough draft, the second a revised draft, the third a perfect speech on whatever you're learning and the fourth is an even more perfect copy of the speech, which you no doubt want to tweak with until it can not be more perfect."

I sat there absolutely speechless at how well he knew me. I hardly see him and he can tell all this just from the past seven years he's been visiting?

"You need to relax, stop over-working yourself," he mumbled into my neck, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. His lips made their way up my neck, kissing in random places as I sat rigidly on his knees. His teeth grazing over a sensitive area earned him a gasp of surprise and shock. I could feel him smirking against the base of my neck.

"Please let me relax you," he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of my ear, as I slowly nodded, kept under his trance. He sat me more comfortably so I was lying in his lap with my feet hanging over one armrest and my back resting on the other. I could feel his hands run through my hair and an arm tighten around my waist. An inbox sound effect voiced itself from my laptop on my desk. I woke from my trance and suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Jumping from his lap I quickly ran to my laptop to see a green icon with Flash's picture on it pulsating in the corner of my screen. Knowing I couldn't open it while Pierre was around I shut the compact computer and went to turn around hen felt two large hands envelope my own.

"What was that?" Pierre asked curiously as he pulled me away from the desk. I quickly changed his direction from the armchair we were sat in before to the large oak door.

"Just an email from my Swiss bank account. Pierre, aren't you tired? You've travelled far and I'm sure fatigue will reign your body soon, so perhaps you should go lie down for a while?" I said, distracting him from the topic of the email. His normally cheerful expression faltered and was replaced with a pout.

"You're trying to get rid of me?" he asked pitifully. I shook my head explaining to him I was only trying to look out for his well being, covering the fact that I wanted to be alone to read the email.

"Well, you could always come with me and I could relax you again? You looked so beautiful when you were at peace," He smiled as I reached for the door. "Come Missy, come lie with me…" he whispered seductively pushing me against the wall of books beside the door.

He held my hands tightly above my head and crashed his lips onto my mine. My breath caught in my chest as he tried slipping his tongue into my mouth. No matter how hard I pushed, how hard I tried to get him off of me he would overwhelm me with brute force. The pain of my injured hand being crushed inside his, brought tears to my eyes. I heard the door fly open as Donovan tackled Pierre to the ground.

"Never touch my charge again!" I heard him bellow as he raised his fist to strike. I quickly caught it in my own, before he could bring it down upon Pierre's face. The French-American got up slowly, fixing his suit and opening the door again. He turned to face us as Donovan stood in front of me, shielding me from further harm.

"Just remember Artemis, big words don't trick me anymore."

Arty POV

"You can't be serious Minerva!?" I cried in shock. Was this woman seriously suggesting what I think she had said? Holly laid a hand on my arm, burrowing herself into my side, her emotions clearly affected by Minerva's plans.

"Have I ever not been serious Artemis?" she asked, confirming my fears. I slumped down into the large armchair of our den. My mind searched for a way out of this suggestion, trying to find a flaw, a small crack in the most perfect plan to secure my family's fortune.

"You know that this plan is fool proof and we both know your condition is not getting any better. Why not agree? They both make the most wonderful couple, don't you think, Holly?" she asked again, turning to my wife for support. Holly shook her head in shock and retreated from the room, mumbling something about checking on the children.

"But Minerva, betrothal? Is there not a better plan you could think of?" I whispered in fright, remembering that my daughter was only just a child compared to how she acted.

"It is for the best Artemis. Who knows, maybe joining our family's fortunes could prove for the better." She replied calmly. My breathing had become ragged as memories of my only child flashed before my eyes. I did not want her to become like this, even if it was for the better of my whole family.

"I'll have to discuss this with her, it _is _her decision after all," I replied, trying to gather my wits. She nodded leaving the room, to go to her guest room. I looked over to the corner of the room, where Butler, Juliet and my Mother stood.

"Arty, you can't possibly think of doing this!? She's hardly an adult; I want my granddaughter to fall in love as I did. As you did!" cried my Mother, clinging to Juliet as tears rolled down her face.

"Mother, you heard. It would be for the best and not that I like the idea, it is always going to be her decision." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I felt my legs about to give way; with the exhaustion standing had given me. I didn't like the idea at all but, we all knew I wasn't getting any better.

"Artemis, listen to reason. She's barley of age and you want her to marry already? To Pierre, no less." Butler said, voicing his opinion. Juliet nodded agreeing with her brother as she led my hysterical Mother.

"I will talk with my daughter and she will decide."

Donovan POV

"Are you okay Missy?" I asked hurriedly, holding her shoulders and forcing her to look at me. She shook her head slowly and showed me her hand. Blood was seeping out of the wound and I felt a few broken fingers. Anger boiled up inside of me as I though of Pierre rough handling my charge, and forcing himself upon her.

I heard a creak of the oak door, alerting me that someone was entering the room. I turned scowling, expecting to face Pierre when I saw Holly peeking into the study. She saw Missy's tear-stained face and ran over to inspect what had happened.

"What's happened?" asked Holly worriedly holding her arms out to embrace her daughter, then faltering under Missy's glare and returning her limbs back to her sides. Holly's hazel eyes searched my Angel's with so much concern.

"Why do you care?" Missy muttered darkly as she held onto her hand, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Holly was taken aback as her daughter glared down upon her, with as much malice as she could muster at the current time.

"Because you're my daughter, and I love you." My Unofficial Aunt stated simply, looking my charge in the eye. Missy's face fell and her eyes filled with tears again as she slumped to the hard marble floor. I went to help her up when Holly stopped me as she sat on the floor with my Angel.

"Shhh, it's okay," I heard Holly whisper as she held her daughter in her arms. Tears spilled uncontrollably from her big blue eyes. I left the two females in the study to reconcile and found Artemis standing outside of the large oak door. He quickly peeked in as I shut the door slowly and saw the joy on his face. He left with me down the stairs and left me at the kitchen to find Mom and Angeline.

I sat down and tried to take in all that had happened today. I got to share the morning with my Angel; Minerva and her bastard of a son arrived; Holly and Missy had hopefully made up and Pierre had done something despicable. I clenched my fists at the thought of him forcing himself upon her.

I left for the gym to go blow off some steam.

**Missy POV**

"Shhh, you're okay," Holly whispered in my ear as I felt her arms surround me as I wept. She stroked my hair and whispered everything was going to be alright; all the while comforting me with her warmth.

Everything spilled from my lips in the time we sat on the cold hard ground of my study. How I felt when she left, how my depression overcame my life until Donovan came to live at Fowl Manor as a personal companion, my anxieties, Father's cancer and her coming back. Everything, I told her everything in the long two hours she held me.

"I'm here now and I will never leave again. If that's what you wish," she murmured into my hair as I clung to her like a small child. I nodded slowly, calming my breathing and stopping the tears that threatened to spill every second. She smiled warmly and kissed my forehead tenderly, only as a mother would.

"Now let me look at that hand Artemis," she chuckled, tapping my nose playfully. A watery smile came onto my face as I showed her my injured hand.

"Umm, I you can call me Missy." I mumbled as she healed my hand quickly. Shivers and tickles ran over my hand followed by a cool sensation as I felt my bones click into place and wounds close up on their own.

"Okay Missy," she grinned as she helped me up from the floor. I wrinkled my nose at the creased state of my dress, dusting myself off. "Can I call you … Mum?" I smiled slightly, leading her out into the corridor and down the stairs to our living room. "That's what you've always been allowed to call me," she laughed.

So I had been granted back my mother. That was so much more then I could ask for, yet I had to be greedy and request more. I needed a cure for Father, and soon. But not knowing how long he had left, I was asking for a miracle.

**THANKYOU FOR READING! And I am truly sorry for taking so long, I really don't expect for the story to do as well now that I've left you all hanging, all this time. BUT ON WITH THE WINNER! And it goes to …. *Drum roll* … JESTER0FDEATH! Woo! Good job everyone who decided to participate! Oh and , do you have to tell everyone that you already know these things because of you 'Bestfriend of Cinder Snow' status? **

**LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM ALL!**


End file.
